


Felidae

by ATYUE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYUE/pseuds/ATYUE





	Felidae

朔间凛月此时有点不清醒了，不知道是因为突如其来的困意还是从天而降的朔间零。他总是在朔间零归家的时候借住在别人家，而今天这种情况明显是个意外，朔间零什么时候回来不好，偏偏在他尾巴和耳朵冒出来的时候回了家。

朔间凛月就那样任朔间零抓着他尾巴，他浑身僵硬着不敢挣扎，感觉就像是命根子被人握在了手上。猫的鼻子很灵，他觉得朔间零明显是喝了点酒，能闻到他呼在自己脖子上的气里带着那么一点酒香——显然还不是什么特别便宜的酒——朔间凛月感觉自己也有点醉意了。

“你别动我的尾巴。”他让自己冷静，手按在朔间零正在上下撸动他尾巴的手上竟然感觉微微的发烫，他不太记得自己上一次碰到这位兄长的手是什么时候了，有这么热吗？该不会是喝醉了吧？

“吾辈不记得何时吸血鬼家族还多出个猫妖来？难道是吾出现了幻觉？”朔间零基本无视了刚才朔间凛月的警告，继续抚弄着。朔间凛月在他说完这句话的下一秒就改变了战术，他讨好似的甩动尾巴，装着有点委屈的语气小声嘀咕：“猫咪被抓尾巴，会拉稀的。”

如果是其他时候朔间零肯定就缴械投降，可他此时喝了酒，看着自己弟弟这幅可爱的样就更想折腾一番，张嘴吐出两个字：“迷信。”

才不是迷信！朔间凛月在心里叫着，万一他真的被这样抚摸到失禁，那岂不是丢大了人。

他们俩的视线在朔间零抚摸到朔间凛月尾骨之前一直不曾相对，直到那一下略烫的手指沿着尾巴点到朔间凛月没被裤子包裹住的尾骨——他只穿了睡袍——才猛地抬起头来差点叫出声。

朔间凛月的脸也红了，在这昏暗的灯光下分不清究竟是谁喝醉了酒，他那样盯着他看，朔间零几乎是下一秒就贴了上来，将他弟弟薄薄的唇瓣尝了个遍，咬得红肿。朔间凛月一时间慌了神，就任他亲吻着，被朔间零空中的酒意刺激着咬了他在自己口腔里肆无忌惮的动着的舌尖。

他想将朔间零推开到沙发上，却被朔间零借力一把扯了过来，此时两人的姿势有些诡异的亲密了，他没穿衣服，两腿分开跨坐在朔间零的大腿上，而那个男人揽着他的腰。他的尾巴无处安置的不安的在空中甩来甩去，似乎是在索求什么似的。他和朔间零面面相觑了一秒钟，似是朔间零也没料到事情会发展成这样。

朔间凛月的头发乱糟糟的，两只猫耳在头顶一颤一颤，被朔间零含住了耳尖，几乎是啃食般的将那覆盖着层薄薄黑色绒毛的耳尖舔了个遍，将软软的耳朵戏弄成各种形状，使这只耳朵的主人打了个寒颤，咬住下唇不让自己羞耻的猫叫声传出喉咙。

“叫一声。”朔间零顺着耳朵向下从朔间凛月白嫩的脖颈舔到他的锁骨窝，留下一串红印，再去嘬朔间凛月早就挺立起的乳尖，他将自己弟弟平坦的胸口舔得湿漉漉的，到最后不知是不是心里效果，那乳尖红肿的连带着胸脯都涨了几分。朔间凛月浑身颤抖着难忍这份快感，可除了快感他却还感到了羞耻，朔间零几乎是命令般的三个字让他不甘就这样叫出声，他咬住朔间零的肩膀，松开后肩膀上留下他尖牙咬出的两个圆圆的凹处。

“猫咪是怎么叫的？”朔间零几乎是引导似的指尖由朔间凛月的后脑勺顺着他的脊椎慢慢向下抚摸，感到自己弟弟身体的颤抖后他便继续向下在朔间凛月的尾骨处打转：“凛月，叫一声吧，吾的弟弟，叫一声吧。”

“喵…”朔间凛月受不了朔间零的挑逗，在自己发出声音的那一刻就红了眼眶，要流下的眼泪被朔间零舔掉，却感到自己背后的那只手还在继续往下直到他的后穴，穴口早就因为刚才那番动作而湿漉漉的欢迎人的手指进去，几乎是在朔间零将一根手指探进去的时候就又叫了出声：“…喵——！”

可是那手指探进去一个指节却又收回了，穴肉恋恋不舍的含着他不让出去，朔间零却好像有别的把戏想玩在朔间凛月身上，他把那条在空中甩动着的尾巴握在手里，用那尾巴尖探入主动欢迎着的后穴。

“你放开！”朔间凛月拿手在朔间零肩膀上无力的锤了两下，即使他享受着朔间零每每与他性爱时的把戏，但这样太羞耻了，自己的尾巴在后穴里抽动的快感直袭他的大脑，拿出来后连上面的毛都是湿漉漉的擦在自己的皮肤上。那细细的毛使他后穴痒的不行，像是有万千细小的虫在里面爬着，擦过那个点的时候又让朔间凛月将自己的身子紧绷，胸脯高高挺起，生理性的泪水不自主的流着，他说不清话了：“痒……”

朔间零不理会，他持续抽动着那湿漉漉的尾巴，自己下身性器也抵在朔间凛月的腿间摩擦着。朔间凛月几乎被朔间零这么干的脑子不清醒了，昏昏沉沉的只知道叫，他想躲避这尾巴在自己体内动弹，扭动的姿势却像是主动迎合着，他情愿现在是朔间零的那根东西进去，他喊着：“痒…哥哥…哥哥…啊——！”

他被自己的尾巴操到高潮了。

朔间凛月两分钟内还处在迷茫状态，快感从他的下体直接传到大脑，他只觉得自己舒服的要晕过去了，但穴内还渴望着填满。等他恢复过来神智，羞愤的恨不得就这样死了算了。而朔间零只是盯着他的眼睛，像等待着弟弟开口向自己请求下一步的动作。朔间凛月湿漉漉的双眼积满了眼泪，眼眶红得仿佛喝醉了的是他。

弟弟的尾巴在空中一晃一晃，蹭过了朔间零的小腿肚，弟弟的体液被带到上面，凉凉的，低头看去时纯黑色的水津津的尾巴一下下扫到地上，又扬起来。朔间零抓住了他的尾巴，扯到弟弟的腿间，冰凉的尾尖扎到他的会阴，朔间凛月扭着腰想躲开，他对自己的尾巴毫无自觉，光是刺激外面远远不够。于是终于下定决心张嘴，发现自己的嗓子哑了，但朔间凛月还是努力地发出声音。

“哥哥…唔……想要……”

朔间零扯着嘴角笑了一下，在朔间凛月眼里看来有些吓人。醉酒的人不知道力道轻重，他用力把弟弟拽到自己身前，把拉扯之间早就被蹬掉的裤子垫在他的膝盖下面，撸动了几下挺立的性器就要把它送进弟弟的体内。好看的黑色尾巴感受到别人的体温，马上缠上了朔间零的大腿，把他朝自己的方向拉过来。朔间凛月撑在地上的手打着颤，被哥哥按得塌下了腰，他的耳朵垂了下来，感觉到抵在后穴穴口的温度时又高高翘起来朝后转了转。

朔间零握住弟弟的腰往自己身上按，没有什么阻碍便操了进去，穴壁包裹着他的性器。第一下就稳稳地磨过了敏感的地方，抽出时伞状的头部又划过那里，后穴的软肉小小地抽搐起来，火热地邀请更粗暴的对待。朔间凛月跪在地上，大腿被迫分开，身体脱力而一晃一晃的，被哥哥的性器顶得往前，又马上被按回到他身上。他几乎发不出声音，连大口吸气都做不到，张开嘴时只能发出沙哑得可怖的叫声，还没有从高潮中完全恢复的身体只是本能的支撑着自己不趴到冰冷的地板上。朔间零一下下撞在他的敏感点上，他知道自己的臀瓣肯定被撞红了，尾巴根部高高翘着，却拐着弯地绕上哥哥的手臂，而对方正牢牢抓着他的腰，雪白的肌肤上留下红色的掌印，凹陷的脊椎骨处也零碎地被留下亲吻和牙齿轻咬的痕迹。

朔间零朝上看去，他拨开盖住了后颈的碎发，附身咬住了那块无人光临过的皮肤。细腻的皮肤马上被牙齿磨得变红了，朔间凛月痛得倒吸一口气，毛茸茸的耳朵又耷拉下来，手肘撑着地，放低了身子想躲开后颈的疼痛。朔间零看到弟弟的反应，稍微用力把性器往里操了操，朔间凛月马上屈起腰，又紧贴着前者的身体，把被咬着的部位送回了他的嘴里。朔间零转而用舌头一点点舔舐过发红的皮肤，用嘴唇盖住不浅的牙印，小心翼翼地吮吸起来。

“猫…才不会躲……”哥哥的声音在头顶响起，因为情欲而变得低沉的声音让朔间凛月下意识缩起身子，但被哥哥的身体牢牢禁锢住，没有躲藏的余地。

朔间零又缓缓动起腰，把性器深深地顶进朔间凛月的体内，仿佛从来都没有操得那么深过，朔间凛月一点力气都没有了，他的性器断断续续吐出的体液弄湿了身下的地板，手臂上还有些自己的口水，或者眼泪，都不受控制的滴到地上。朔间零低头看两人交合的地方，每次退出时，属于猫的独特的粉色穴肉都被带出来一些，尾巴遮挡了一些视线，但那里分泌的体液也被性器带出来，顺着弟弟的大腿流到地上。

朔间凛月的体力渐渐支撑不住，趴在了地板上，屁股却高高翘着。朔间零压着他，不知疲倦地把性器朝他体内操进去，他把手伸到了弟弟的身下，找到了胸前的两颗小点，坏心思地用手指捏起因为接触地板而变得有些凉的乳首在指间揉捻。朔间凛月没有多余的力气制止他的行为，也没有办法叫出声，张着嘴不顾口水顺着嘴角流下去，发出呼气的哈声。每一次朔间零顶到深处时，他的大腿都会颤抖着想要合上，但马上会被哥哥的腿强行分开，被压得发麻的双腿弯曲着跪坐在哥哥身上，尾巴又被哥哥握在手里，上面的液体干得差不多了，又沾上新的，于是尾巴尖永远湿漉漉的，细细的毛被液体粘成一缕一缕的。

朔间零按着弟弟的肩膀，不安分的手在他身上留下一个个指印，非要把他的全身按红了才安心。他也不管朔间凛月会不会痛，只是照着自己的性子一下下大力地操进缩在自己怀里的人的身体里，把后穴里的软肉都操得没法裹住他。朔间凛月想逃走，但每一次操干到敏感处的快感都像电流一样从尾椎那儿传到全身，让他期待着下一次的触电一般的感受。何况他怎么舍得放走哥哥。发情的母猫也是这样，明明性交带着疼痛，却又沉迷在里面，身体总和自己的内心作对。

快感很快积攒到了冲破理智的阈值，朔间凛月顾不上羞耻，在朔间零抽插的空档主动地晃着屁股要他快点顶到让他舒服的地方。快感像炸开一样，让朔间凛月的大脑一片空白，除了张嘴叫喊着一些没有意义的词语之外什么都做不了，朔间零撞在他屁股上的啪啪的声音都成了他高潮的诱因。在几下针对敏感处的顶弄后，朔间凛月从喉咙里挤出高了几度的嘶哑的呻吟，小腹微微抽搐着，性器一弹一弹地射出几股白色透明的液体，随后他无力地瘫软在地上。朔间凛月的精液溅到了朔间零的手背上，他被后穴里软肉毫无规律的一阵阵痉挛吸得射了出来。他没有把性器抽出来，而是让它留在了里面，等着发泄完的性器变软了些，从被操得暂时合不上的后穴里滑出来。

朔间零揉了揉眼睛，看着一片狼藉的房间地板，和趴在身下的、已经闭着眼没力气动弹的弟弟，他打了个哈欠。

  


等朔间零从宿醉中起来时已经是中午，房间里早就没有朔间凛月或者猫的踪影，他只觉得自己是真的喝了太多酒做了一场梦。

当他站起准备离开时，却发现粘在自己衣服上的一根猫毛。

 

 

 


End file.
